


Moxie

by Gays_and_Memes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Detective Noir, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Original Fiction, POV Female Character, Private Investigators, Queer Character, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gays_and_Memes/pseuds/Gays_and_Memes
Summary: The mundane life of a young secretary is changed forever when her private eye boss asks for a small favor. Follow her journey as she experiences first hand what it’s like to be on the other side of that office door.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was shortly after 5. I slipped my heels on from under the desk and grabbed my purse. Halfway into my coat and miles away in my mind, the intercom buzzed. "Hey 'Nel? You mind coming in here for a minute?" I suppressed a sigh as I shrugged the rest of the way into the coat. Opening the office door nearby I leaned in the doorway. "Yeah, boss?" 

He glanced up from the coffee he was drinking and swallowed a mouthful before speaking. "How do you like to make a little extra lettuce tonight?" Setting down the mug, he traded it for a nearby cigarette. Despite being his secretary for months now, she had yet to see him actually light one. Somehow there was always one around, already lit. 

I tried to appear uninterested, but my eyebrows betrayed me. "And what exactly would you be proposing, Mr. Cartwright?" He smiled at my tone. 

"I've got a date with justice, only problem is it's a double. Would you care to help a poor fella out and accompany me to a dinner party? Apparently, they don't take kindly to loners." 

This time I did sigh and threw in a frown for good measure. "Talk about short notice. I could have gone shopping on my lunch if you'd mentioned earlier." 

"Shopping? I'm sure that won't be necessary. It's just a small dinner party over on Madison." 

"You know George, for a private detective, you sure can be clueless sometimes. I'll definitely need to pick something up for that crowd. What time is the party?" 

He had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "Seven o'clock I'm afraid." 

"Tell you what. Throw in extra for a dress and accessories and I'm in. I've always wondered what those houses looked like on the inside." 

"Deal. Have the shop bill the office and I'll pick you up at your apartment. How's 6:30 sound?" 

"Like I'd better get lost if I want to be ready on time."

* * *

The bell rang promptly at 6:30 but I let him wait a few before answering. An hour and a half was no kind of notice to give a gal and I didn't want him to have any impression otherwise. When I finally opened the door he gave a low whistle. "Wowza. You clean up nice. I must be the luckiest guy in all of Manhattan." 

"And don't you forget it," I replied back, smiling despite myself. "Let me grab my clutch, and we can be on our way." 

He held the car door open for me before climbing into the driver's seat. He might be a bachelor but at least he's not totally hopeless. 

When we had safely merged into traffic, he spoke. "Thanks for helping me out like this. I've got a few things in the works and this opportunity kinda fell in my lap." 

"Mmm-hmm. Just remember this when I'm asking for a raise in the future." I replied with a smirk. 

"Just as long as you're not asking for a promotion." He barked out a laugh before taking a drag on his ever-present cigarette. 

The smirk on my face dissolved in an instant. I had a number of comebacks but instead, I went with, "So what's this all about anyway?" 

He explained that there are two potentially dangerous men at this party. One he's identified and one that he hasn't. "This party is my chance to hit two birds with one stone, luck willing." 

I knew our files front and back, so I asked if this is about the domestic troubles of the aliased 'Mr. & Mrs. Smith'. 

"Don't worry about what I'm up to. You're here to look pretty and stay out of trouble." 

"Hmph," I replied, not appreciating being out of the loop. "Can you at least tell me if we're in danger?" 

He glanced over at her, taking another drag on his cigarette before replying. "You're not. I might be. Depends on who the unknown factor is and if they know what I've been hired to do." 

"Oh," my face softened with understanding. "Anything I can do to help? Maybe a secret signal to phone the police or something?" 

He barked out a laugh and I frowned. "Sorry, sweetie. Best you just remain idle and enjoy the party." 

I pursed my lips into a thin line. He knew why I took this job. He knew my aspirations. 

"I guess I hoped I'd get to dip my toes in the water a bit tonight." 

"Come on. What's wrong with sticking to paperwork?" I frowned at him again. 

He shook his head as he pulled into a vast driveway. "Look honey, this is a dangerous job. Not really suited to a woman's delicate sensibilities, if you get my meaning. Leave the rough stuff to us guys, okay? There's plenty of detective work to do from the safety of the office." He patted me on the knee as if the matter was settled and allowed the valet to open his door. 

I rolled my eyes and exhaled in frustration as he came around to my side of the car. By the time he opened my door, I had a tight smile fixed in place. I took his proffered hand but on the inside, I was fuming. Perhaps before the war, that sort of thing would have put me in my place. Nipped my aspirations in the bud. But while the men were away, the women of this country tasted something akin to freedom and status like never before. I tested what I'm truly capable of and found the answer was much more than I could have imagined. There was no putting that genie back in the bottle. Not by George Cartwright nor any other man for that matter. 

As we entered the house, I momentarily forgot my frustration. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. A man at the door took my shawl and my clutch. George offered his arm and we glided the rest of the way into a spacious foyer. He acquired champagne for us but left me to mingle soon after. 

"Got a job to do," he said with a wink. I resisted the urge to glare back at him, giving a fleeting smile instead. 

No one knew me, so I was free to people-watch to my heart's content. At first, I kept my eyes on George, watching as he made a beeline across the room to talk to a woman that I recognized as a past client. They flirted casually but his gaze kept flickering over the woman's shoulder to a group of men nearby. The "known subject" must be among them. A round of laughter rose up from the small faction and several women glanced over admiringly. Except for one. 

A beautiful woman in bold red glared at George as he sent another furtive glance to the little men's club. I didn't recognize her from our roster, but perhaps she was from before my time at the agency. Maybe a client's ex-wife? Or from George's personal life. A scorned lover perchance? I let out an unladylike snort as the thought crossed my mind. No way a man like George could land a tall glass like that. 

I let my eyes drink her in, bold in my assumption that no one was paying me any attention. Raking my eyes from those luscious legs up to her perfectly coiffed hair, I froze as her eyes met mine and bored right into me. I could feel my eyes widen and my cheeks flush as I tried to look away but it was as if I was hypnotized. She began to move towards me and this time I finally did tear my eyes away, though I couldn't for the life of me figure out where to settle them instead. 

Moments later, she was mere inches away and extending her hand. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and accepted the offered hand with my own. 

"I don't think we've been acquainted. Hi, I'm Lillian."

I took a breath in to respond and was filled with the light scent of her perfume. In a sea of Chanel, she is wearing the newly released Christian Dior. Another bold choice. 

"I'm 'Nel. Well, Anel actually. My partner calls me 'Nel." I was babbling and didn't know why. It wasn't as if I'd never spoken to a beautiful woman before. Trying to focus, I shifted my eyes to her dark brown hair. I should have been close enough to see the bobby pins but amazingly I couldn't see a single one. I had a fleeting thought that perhaps it was held up by her sheer force of will. 

One corner of her mouth lifted in a smile and I swear my heart stopped for a moment. What was wrong with me? "Anel," she repeated back as if testing the name on her tongue. "Lovely." She smiled again and this time it reached her eyes. I felt my face heat again and took a sip of champagne to try and hide it. 

"Well," she continued. "If I were your partner, I wouldn't leave you out of my sight." Her lips curled in a small smile before taking a sip of champagne and looking out over the crowd. My face regained its heat and I was grateful she was looking away. 

"Oh, well. He's not... that kind of partner," I was quick to say, my eyes fixated on her lips as the champagne passed through them. So red and plump. I found myself suddenly wishing to be that champagne and slip between her lips myself. 

I shook my head to clear it and glanced down at her other hand. She's was wearing long red gloves the exact shade of her dress as well as an impressive rock on a very important finger. I made a slightly strangled noise as I tried to speak again. "What about you?" I said as I nodded at her hand. "Where's your partner." 

She rolled her eyes and looked away as she responded at a lower volume. "Probably upstairs canoodling with someone." My eyes went wide and she waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine. We have an arrangement." She put emphasis on the last word but it sounded more like a tolerance than an understanding by her tone. 

Feeling bold, I replied, "And what is your end of the bargain." She smirked and looked pointedly at my lips. I held my breath as they continued to move down my neck, then caressing my breasts and hips before meeting back at my eyes again. "If you'd like, I know a quiet place we can talk about it."  
Heat spread across my body where her eyes had just trailed and I sipped champagne in an effort to hide my face. Bad idea, as I choked on the liquid instead. 

She leaned in, putting those bright red lips right next to my ear. I could feel her warm breath on my neck as she whispered instructions on where and when we might discuss it further. My neck felt cold as she stepped back and gooseflesh appeared where her breath had been. 

Speaking again at conversational volume, she said that she was very pleased to have made my acquaintance. Then, with a graceful nod, she excused herself and began to glide away. I watched her move through the room unhurried, pausing occasionally to smile and say a few words to the people around her, before disappearing through a door at the far end. 

I considered her offer as I sipped my champagne again, this time swallowing it successfully without incident. I told myself that it was a bad idea to get involved. That I was here as a one time guest, likely never to step foot in this world again. 

Then I thought of George and our conversation in the car, and suddenly all the reasons why I shouldn't began to sound like reasons I should. Would a man pass up an opportunity like this? I found myself eying the clock and when the given time finally approached, I began following her instructions. 

* * *

Several minutes later, I was in the spot. Right where she wanted me. She did want me, right? My hands clung to the chaise lounge below me as I tried to breathe and focus on not sweating. It wouldn't do to be a clammy mess when she arrived. If she arrived. Would George wonder where I'd gone off to? Would he even notice? I knew it was really unlikely. Not impossible; but unlikely.

I attempted to concentrate on my breathing again and abandoned my efforts to avoid sweating. I was dizzy with anxiety and if I'm being honest, desire. My brain didn't have spare space for concentrating on much else at that moment. 

A few minutes passed and I started to calm down. 

A few more went by and just as I began to worry that she was a no-show I felt a slight breeze and smelled that Miss Dior. 

The room was faintly lit by a shaft of moonlight spilling in from a nearby window, leaving most of the furniture a mysterious configuration of shadows. When she walked through it I could see that her arms and lips were bare, no longer sporting that bright red. She leaned over me and carefully removed my lipstick with a laced handkerchief and I could feel myself blush as understanding dawned on me. 

Her touch was electric despite the fabric buffer between us and I could feel her breath on me again, though this time it's pace was quickened like mine. The handkerchief fluttered, and I couldn't tell if her hand was shaking or if my lips were trembling. Once she was finished, she looked deep into my eyes and spoke. "Do you understand what I'm here for?" I nodded slowly, not trusting myself to speak. 

My body was radiating heat as she leaned into me, and when her lips found mine the entire world faded. My heart was pounding in my chest as we tasted each other and I tried to remember that we were still at a party, that I needed to be quiet. 

She must have noticed that I was holding back because I felt her smile against my mouth as she let me know that I didn't need to be quiet here. That the library was the most insulated room in the entire house. I willed myself to not think about how she knew this, how many others she may have brought here before. Instead, I moved my focus from being quiet to memorizing every moment of that night. Fulfilling my desire to have her drink me in like that fine champagne. 

And like the darkness of night following a beautiful sunset, the rest of the evening took a dark turn. 

* * *

The plan was for her to leave first and myself to follow minutes later, so as not to raise any suspicion. But as soon as the library door began to swing out, a commotion could be heard on the other side. We looked at each other questioningly before hurrying down the hall and back to the crowd. Unease was thick in the air and a woman nearby was shedding silent tears while a man with concern etched in his face tried to comfort her. 

I hung back a little as Lillian approached a man near the edge of the crowd and spoke to him in hushed tones. She let out a small gasp and brought a hand up near her freshly applied lipstick looking concerned before nodding and rejoining me a few feet away. 

"I guess we didn't quite miss the highlight of the party." She said quietly, her brows furrowed as her eyes began searching the crowd. "He said there's been a murder but whoever stumbled upon it telephoned the police and hasn't come out of the room. No one else knew until the police arrived and asked to be escorted to the den." She covered her mouth again with her hand, still careful to not smear her lipstick and tears welled up in her eyes. "Anel," she whispered, struggling to stay composed. "I don't see my husband in the crowd," she finished, her voice louder this time and tinged with her yet unshed tears. 

My eyes widened and for a moment I was speechless. Is this what George meant when he said it might be dangerous? I grasped her free hand in my own and squeezed it in a way that I hoped was reassuring. "I'm so sorry Lillian. I'm sure he's here somewhere." 

She nodded and squeezed back briefly before letting her hand drop back down to her side. "I'm sure you're right but I know I'll be distraught until I find out for sure."

I nodded in understanding as she began to move through the crowd, calling his name and asking others if they've seen him. My heart thudded in my chest as I began to search the crowd for George. Perhaps he was assisting the police? 

Suddenly we all froze and my stomach dropped as a piercing scream was heard from a room nearby. Two police officers seemed to appear out of thin air and were being directed by the crowd to the source of the scream. They left the door open and I could hear from where I stood one of the officers presumably using the phone, though his words were muffled from this distance. A few moments later, a woman in livery was being escorted from the room by one of the officers. She looked as pale as a sheet of paper, with one hand pressed over her mouth, and an unseeing expression on her face.

The officer was speaking to her as they walked, and with the dead silence in the room, it was easy to pick out the words he was saying. 

"Do you know that man?"

Without looking at him or removing her hand, the maid just slowly shook her head from side to side in response. 

The other police officer then came out of the room closing the door behind him and addressed the crowd. "Alright folks, as we mentioned earlier paramedics will be arriving shortly so please keep a pathway clear for them." He then walked towards to front door where another officer was standing by, speaking to him in hushed tones and pointing to the room he'd just exited. Turning back to the crowd, he continued, "Now, in the meantime, we're going to begin taking statements from each of you. I'd like to start with Mrs. Price, if you could step forward and come with me please, Ma'am." 

To my surprise, Lillian emerged from the crowd and followed the officer out of the room. 

Time seemed to stand still as the wheels turned in my head, piecing things together. Lillian herself was Mrs. Price. The lady of the house. That was why she knew how quiet the library was. 

There were a few moments of silence after Mrs. Price was led away before the front door burst open, admitting four paramedics and two stretchers. The officer at the door gave them directions to the den and the office and they split up into teams of two, each team with their own stretcher. The team that went to the office hurried back out moments later, the stretcher a blur as someone was rushed outside to the waiting ambulance. It was several minutes before the other team returned, their stretcher depressingly empty. They spoke with the officer at the door again before carrying their stretcher back outside. 

Anxiety continued to course through me as I stood waiting until it was my turn to give a statement to the police. Only then did I find out who the victims were. 

The officer who had collected Lillian earlier led me to a small sitting room down the hall. Directing me to sit on the couch, he took a seat on the armchair across from me.

"Thank you for your patience, Miss Andrews. We can't let anyone leave until we receive statements from everyone. Now, how familiar are you with Lawrence Price?"

My throat was dry and I swallowed roughly before I could speak. "Honestly, not any more familiar than anyone else on the street. My boss received an invitation to this party and asked me to accompany him. I haven't actually seen him in a while." My heart was beating wildly in my chest, fearing the answer to the question I asked next. "Have you spoken with George Evans by chance?" 

The officer looked at me with a hint of sympathy. "I'm afraid Mr. Evans was one of the victims here tonight. He's been rushed to the hospital so there's a chance he may make it out of this thing alive. Mr. Price on the other hand was not so lucky." 

"Oh my god," I managed to eke out the words before my throat closed and I shook my head in disbelief. Wrapping my arms around myself I began to sway in my seat. I looked up and realized an officer had stepped forward and put a steadying hand on my shoulder. He was saying something but his voice sounded very far away and then everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up in my bed and there were several blissful moments before the events of the previous night rushed back to me. I didn’t remember getting home, but I could hear the officer’s voice clear as a bell telling me that my boss was in the hospital. That the woman I’d just slept with was not only the lady of that house but now a widow.

I felt a pang of sympathy for her and wondered if I should reach out. I got up and began to get ready for work, the routine ingrained in me after so many months. Then I paused realizing that I had no one to report to at work. George wouldn’t be there. A private detective, almost murdered while on a case. Could still be murder if he dies in the hospital. Did the person he was investigating catch on to him? Did the person who hired him consider him a loose end? 

My mind spun running through several possible angles and I slowly began to resume getting dressed. I had keys to the office. There were plenty of cases that had loose ends needing tied up. Clients needed to be called and informed of his status. I’d need to stay the day for anyone that needed to pick up anything he had waiting for them, or drop off payment for a completed case. I sighed thinking about the work ahead of me. At least I had gotten paid recently. 

  
I picked up the phone and dialed the operator, asking to be put through to the hospital. A nurse answered and let me know that George had made it through surgery, but hadn’t woken up yet. I thanked her and hung up, deciding to visit after work, when he was more likely to be awake. That done, I finished getting ready and headed out the door. 

* * *

Once I arrived at the office, I was all business. Pulling files and going through the papers on his desk. It became apparent very quickly that paperwork was missing, so I turned to go through the ‘forbidden’ filing cabinets behind his desk. Finding them locked, I rifled through his desk until I found a key hidden under a large heavy ashtray. Sliding it into one of the cabinet locks, I heard a satisfying click as it turned smoothly and the lock disengaged. The key worked equally well on all of them. 

  
Opening one of the drawers, my eyebrows jumped in surprise. While his desk was a total mess of papers, the files in these cabinets looked impeccable and orderly with clear labeling. After pulling a few out and looking them over, my face blanched. 

  
I walked quickly to the front office, taking out my own key for the filing cabinets up front and pulled a few files that I took back into his office.

Laying them out side by side, my eyes widened in understanding. He had two sets of files on everyone. One file kept up front with general information on each case, names aliased, summaries simple and concise. Meanwhile, it’s matching case in the back was the mother-load. Real names, pictures, very detailed descriptions of what was found, who-dun-it, and whether or not the police were involved. 

  
I thought about Mr. Price and my heart began to pound in my chest. I’d figured out already that the files were in chronological order and moved to where the most recent would be. Pulling the drawer open, I wiped my now sweaty hands on my skirt before grabbing the front 5 files. Once I’d identified which was Mr. Price’s I set it in the middle of the desk and began to take a seat before I thought better of it and stood back up. Walking back to the front office area, I pulled out the ‘Out to Lunch’ sign and hung it on the outside doorknob before locking the door and settling down in his office chair. 

  
Flipping the file open, I learned a lot of things pretty quickly. Mr. Price hired George to catch Lillian fooling around with a man as proof of grounds for a divorce, photo evidence preferred.

My brows drew together as I leaned back in the chair. Why specify a ‘man’? I bit my lip as I sat back up and combed George’s notes. Maybe the ‘arrangement’ that Lillian and her husband had only included women, not men? “Well that doesn’t seem fair,” I mumbled to the empty air. My breath caught when I got to the end of his notes. The name ‘Robert VanBuren’ was written with a question mark and circled. Could Lillian be having an affair with this Robert? Did Robert kill Mr. Price so that they could be together? Was he at the party? 

  
I sat back in the chair again and let out a sigh. Two people attacked at the party, one of them dead and the other in the hospital. Both connected by this contract. Both Robert and Lillian would have motive. And it was clear from the prenup included in the file that Lillian would have a lot to lose in an at-fault divorce. But wasn’t she with me during the murder? 

  
I closed the folder and rubbed my hands over my face. I suppose it wasn’t my problem really, was it? I put the file back in the cabinet and looked over some of the other current cases. Two of them were already completed jobs that just needed to be updated to the client. I carried those two to the front room and set them on my desk.

My eyes caught an envelope that was on the floor near the door. Someone must have dropped off payment. I picked it up and brought it with me to the desk. Grabbing a letter opener, I sliced it open. Normally these would go straight to George but I guess that’s my job for now. I’m sure his bank information was somewhere in his office which would allow me to deposit them into his account. I opened the envelope and my eyebrows jumped up in surprise. There was a check made out to George’s DBA alongside a wad of cash for the same amount. 

  
Was George holding out on the Feds? I hesitated with the cash in my hand for several moments before slipping them back in the envelope. If he makes it through this, he may check up on the deposits later. Which reminded me. I should see if he had a will floating around here somewhere. I was pretty sure he didn’t have any family other than a distant niece some several states away. 

  
I tucked the envelope into his desk drawer and put away all the files I’d taken out. For the rest of the workday, I fielded phone calls and worked on some of my regular duties. At 5 o’clock I locked up the office and headed over to the hospital. My chest felt tight the entire drive over. Once I checked in at the front desk and with the officer posted at the door, I found myself looking down on his sleeping form and feeling a storm of emotions. I wasn’t sure how long I was standing there before I was joined by a nurse.

  
“Oh hello Miss.” She said with a smile. “Mr. Cartwright sure is is popular today.” 

  
My brows furrowed in confusion. “Oh? Has he had a lot of visitors?” 

  
“Just another nice young woman like yourself, but we also received a couple of phone calls asking after him. I’m glad he has so many people who care enough to check up on him. Even though he’s in a coma, I like to think he can feel the presence of visitors and feel uplifted.” She winked as she finished up with his IV before leaving the room. 

  
I looked back down at him and frowned. So he was in a coma. And someone had already visited him. How many people knew he was even here? On a weird hunch, I walked over to the doorway and addressed the officer standing there. 

  
“Excuse me.” 

  
“Yes Ma’am.” 

  
“Do you recall if Mrs. Price was here earlier? She said she was going to meet me here, but I think I may have gotten the times mixed up.” 

  
“Yes, I’m afraid you missed her by an hour Ma’am.” 

  
My heartbeat quickened but I schooled my features and sighed. “Just my luck. I’ve just been so frazzled with,” she waved a hand towards the room, “well, everything.” She cleared her throat, looked away, and blinked rapidly. 

  
“Of course,” the officer nodded in understanding. “Are you family, Miss…?” 

  
I held out my hand to shake. “Peters. Anel Peters. I’m his secretary. I’ve been holding down the fort for him so to speak. I have to say, I’m so relieved to see someone posted here. It’s hard to believe someone would want to harm George, but I suppose he does have a dangerous job.” 

  
“He’s in good hands with me Miss Peters.” He said tipping his hat. “Don’t you worry about that.” 

  
I thanked him and left the hospital. I was halfway home before I turned around and headed back towards that side of town. I barely thought about what I was doing as I pulled up into the long driveway of Price Manor. Parking in front, the hairs stood up on my arms as I saw the police tape dangling from the front door. I tried not to focus on them as I approached and steeled myself before ringing the doorbell. After a few moments, a young man in livery answered looking despondent. 

  
“Yes? How may I help you?”

  
“Hello. I’m looking for Mrs. Price? I wanted to offer my condolences.” 

  
“Mrs. Price isn’t taking visitors at the moment, as I’m sure you could understand.” 

  
“Yes, of course. Umm…” I cleared my throat and lowered my voice, looking around. “Would you mind mentioning it’s Anel? We’re… close.” I held my breath as I waited to see if my gamble was going to pay off.

  
He seemed to consider her words before twisting his mouth slightly and giving a small nod. “Please wait here, Miss Peters. I’ll see if she’s able to receive company.” 

  
As I stood on the porch wondering what the hell I was doing, I focused on trying to remain calm. Several minutes later, he came back to the door with a raised eyebrow and asked me to follow him to the guest house.

Upon entering, I tried to keep the surprise off my face. Lillian was laid out on the couch, one sleek leg peeking out from a gold silk robe. She was holding a glass of champagne and there was a half-eaten tray of hors d'oeuvres on the coffee table that I recognized from the party last night. 

  
She gave me a wry smile and gestured to the food with her glass. “Waste not, want not and all that.” She directed the servant to bring me a glass before dismissing him. She invited me to sit in the nearby armchair and I complied. 

  
“So. Anel,” she said, saying my name in a warm almost breathy way that slightly elevated my heart-rate. “What brings you here?” She brought the champagne to her lips again, one perfect eyebrow arched. 

  
I set my glass down, untouched. “I felt compelled to come by and offer my condolences. I know we don’t really know each other, but…” I broke off as my face heated, suddenly realizing as she shifted that there may not be much at all underneath that robe. I cleared my throat and tried to refocus. “That is… I heard you stopped by the hospital today and I wanted to return the favor.” I picked back up the champagne and looked into its depths. “I can’t imagine what you must be going through,” I said, frowning into the glass. 

  
“Honestly dear, I don’t think it’s quite hit me yet.” I looked into her eyes and as she smiled sadly. “He’s been on so many business trips over the years, it feels a bit like he’s just holed up with one of his lovers, due to return whenever he feels like it.” She smiled wryly and stared into her glass. “I wonder if I’ll ever stop feeling like I’m waiting for him to return,” she said softly before taking another sip.

  
I looked at her with sympathy. “I’m so sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do for you?” 

  
She took a deep breath and the silk at her neck slipped an inch further towards her shoulder. I swallowed hard as I tried to keep my eyes on her face, my face heating again with excitement as well as shame that I could be aroused under such circumstances. 

  
“I’ll be alright dear. What about you? George Cartwright was your boss, correct? I imagine you must be worried about your job. Were you two close?” 

  
My brows furrowed as I looked at her. Something felt weird about the way she said that, but I couldn’t put my finger on it.

  
“It is a little strange trying to keep things going at the office. I know we came to the party together, but that was the first time I’ve actually seen him outside of the office.” 

  
“Hmm…” She replied, before taking another sip of champagne. “What was your position there by the way? Were you his assistant?” 

  
There it was again. That feeling that she’d said something strange. I frowned into my glass unable to hide my displeasure at my response. “Not quite, unfortunately. Specifically, I’m his secretary.” 

  
“I see,” Lillian responded, looking at me shrewdly. “You don’t seem happy about that.” 

  
I sat back in my chair and sighed. “I suppose I’m not. I’d… really like to be a private investigator myself. I thought I’d be able to get hands-on experience working with George, but…” I looked away, my mouth twisting in dissatisfaction, “he made it clear last night that I’m already exactly where I belong.” 

  
“What a dick.” She replied, lazily taking another sip of her champagne. 

  
My eyes widened in surprise. She caught my reaction and gave another sad smile. “Men are all the same dear. They strut around like they own the world and as if it’s theirs by right. But beneath it all, we are Atlas; carrying them around on our shoulders while they weigh us down. Despite this, they somehow have the audacity to act like we should be grateful for the mere opportunity to lift them up.” Her lips pressed into a hard line. She shook her head and gave me a sharp look. “You know. This is your chance Anel.” 

  
I leaned forward on my elbow and looked at her questioningly, “My chance?” 

  
“You’re on your own right now, yes? Show them all what your made of. Run that office better than he ever did.” 

  
I sat up a little straighter, my mind working, and a kindling sparking in my stomach reminiscent of my conversation with George last night. I sighed as I sat back against the chair, the spark leaving my body. “I wish I could, but I’m sure he’ll be out of the hospital soon after he wakes up. I shouldn’t make waves that may come back to drown me later.” 

  
“Hmm…” She said, bending her knee so that the leg peeking out of her robe was fully exposed, the silk slipping around it. “Well, if you don’t grab your life by the reigns, trust me,” she said with a pointed look. “Someone else will.” 

  
She relaxed further into the couch cushions and lazily played with the silk collar of her robe. Biting her lip, she fixed me with a heated gaze. “Now, I believe you asked if there was anything you could do for me?” 

  
“Oh.” I said, my heart beginning to jump in my chest. “I… couldn’t. I’m not… I wouldn’t want to take advantage.” I said, putting down my champagne glass and standing up to leave.

  
Her face softened as she looked up at me. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean make you uncomfortable. I just don’t know how to feel right now and… well, to be frank, I could really use the comfort.” She looked up at me bashfully before clearing her throat and standing. “Anyways,” she said, fixing her robe. “it was worth a shot.” She gave me a fleeting smile. “I’ll call Jerard to see you out.” 

  
I searched her face and in that moment, she really did look like someone lost and in need of an anchor. I took a hesitant step towards her and reached out a hand to her face. A look of surprise crossed her face before she closed her eyes and leaned into it, kissing the palm before looking back up into my eyes.

Blood rushed to every part of my body and before I knew it, I was stepping closer, pressing my body up against hers. My mouth found hers and her body relaxed against me as we tasted each other. My arms slid around her waist, hands gliding over the smooth silk. As I embraced her, I slid my right leg in between hers. Her robe slipped open, allowing access for my thigh to press up against the warmth between hers.

Pulling up the hem of my dress, my heart began slamming in my chest as I pushed my thigh back against her and realized there was no barrier between my leg and her slick wetness. I groaned into her mouth and wavered on my feet, once again, dizzy with desire for this woman. I felt her arms around me, tugging down the zipper at my back.

When my dress fell to the floor, she pulled my hair to the side and began kissing a trail from my mouth to my shoulder. I let out a cry of pleasure as she sucked at the spot she had discovered last night. My hands found her ass and struggled to get a purchase on the slippery silk.

Gliding my hands back up, I followed the silk belt until I had a hold of the knot in front. It untied without much resistance as my fingers worked deftly. When she kissed her way back to my mouth, I kissed her deeply before pulling back to slide the robe open and slip it off her shoulders. My eyes were greedy as they drank her in for the first time in daylight. 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Every lasts inch of you is stunning, isn’t it?” I said breathily. 

She smirked as she pulled down my bra and drank me in with her eyes, gently running her hands up my ribs and over my breasts. “You’re not so bad in the light yourself Miss Private Dick.” 

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling one of her legs around me as I guided her down onto the couch. “This time, I think I’ll take the lead,” I said with a mischievous grin. 

We took turns exploring each other, this time without hurry, and I didn’t make my way back home until the sun began to set. 


End file.
